To determine the ontogeny of circulating and tissue concentrations of opiate peptides; secretory responses of endogenous opiates and catecholamines to hypoxia, fetal hemorrhage and delivery in fetal sheep; and to test the hypothesis that endogenous opiates are important modulators of sympatho-adrenal activity in response to stressful stimuli.